


Kili Needs a Helping Hand

by mcqueens_queen



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt Fills [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Durincest, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcqueens_queen/pseuds/mcqueens_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Omega!Kili goes into his first heat during their trip and freaks out, but he has an alpha brother to take care of him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili Needs a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: [PROMPT](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2498747#2498747)

 

“Kili!  Where are we going?”  Fili dodged the low branches and shrubs as his brother tugged him along by his sleeve.  His fingers extremely strong from a lifetime of archery. He was chuckling at the absurdity of the situation, probably thinking it was some random thing Kili had found that he eagerly wanted to show his brother.  But the smile quickly fell from his face as his brother finally stopped and turned to face him, fear and panic extremely evident in his expression. “Kili?  Kee, what’s wrong, are you okay?”

The older brother quickly grabbing his younger sibling by the shoulders, immediately looking him over for some sort of injury or source of this distress. The whine that emanated from his younger brother’s lips sending a spike of worry through his core, giving him a little shake. “Kee. Please.” Fili’s worried expression matching his brother’s. “Please tell me how I can help you.”

Kili looked like he was on the edge of tears. “Br-brother, I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel so strange. My stomach hurts, and…” He blushed furiously, his other symptoms embarrassing to even think about.

“Kee, how can I help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong!” He lowered himself so he could look up into his brother’s beautiful downcast eyes. “Please Kee.  I won’t judge you, I only want to help.” He clasped his thick gloved hands in his brother’s slim ones, holding them tightly.

The dark haired brother continued to blush furiously, intent on staring at his hands instead of meeting Fili’s gaze, deciding on blurting it all out as fast as he could. “I can’t stop myself from being perpetually aroused, and something slick keeps coming out of me, from, you know, back there.” Kili closed his eyes tightly, cheeks a fiery red hoping some horrible monster would come and consume him and put him out of his embarrassing shame.

His ears twitched slightly at the strange sound coming from Fili, taking a moment to realize he was laughing. Kili kept his eyes closed, tears really beginning to form in them, heart sinking impossibly low as he felt his brother let go of his hands.  He knew there was something horribly wrong with him, something so terrible even his brother wanted nothing to do with him.

Fili held his brother’s slim hands tightly, so worried there was something terribly wrong with him. Something he wouldn’t be able to help his brother with. But when he described his symptoms Fili couldn’t help but laugh. He had been so insanely worried about his brother, but it had turned out to actually be something wonderful. He pulled his hands away to take off his gloves so he could wipe away the small tears that had begun to form in his eyes, smiling with joy, suddenly noticing his brother was gently sobbing.

Fili hooked his finger under his brother’s chin, lifting it up. “Kili. Kili look at me.  You are perfectly fine.  You don’t realize what’s going on do you?” Kili opened his tear filled eyes, looking hopefully at his brother, shaking his head as he sniffled.  “You’re going into heat Kee. It means my little brother is an omega.” He smiled proudly, still holding his younger brother’s chin up, Kili sniffling as he smiled as well, pushing the tears from his eyes.

“Is…Is that okay Fili?” Kili now vaguely remembered his mother giving him and Fili ‘the talk’ a long time ago.  And when Fili had come of age and presented as an alpha Thorin was very delighted. But Kili had yet to show any sign of what he was to become when he was of age, and of course, fate decided to reveal his true nature in the middle of their perilous quest.

“Okay? That’s more than okay Kee.  Don’t you remember what ma told us?  Omegas are as honorable and important to our line as alphas are. You will just need to find an alpha who you want to be your mate. Oh.” Fili suddenly realized that would be quite difficult for his younger brother, since he doubted he’d want any of the alphas in their party and there wasn’t anyone else for miles. And Fili knew that heats were almost unbearable for omegas without a mate. He suddenly grew worried at what his brother was going to be able to do. “That will be difficult Kee. I don’t know what we’ll be able to do.”

At that Kili smiled, and once again Fili was left with a distraught and worried look on his face, wondering how Kili could be pleased with this new knowledge. “I’ve already found one Fee.”  The younger heir smiled big as he just stared at his older brother.

Fili’s eyes tightened slightly and his head tilted as he tried to understand who Kili could possibly be alluding to. A few silent seconds passed between them, Kili standing with his large silly grin plastered across his face as Fili stood dumbfounded before his expression suddenly widened, realization setting in.

“Oh Kee, you can’t, you can’t mean me?” Kili just nodded enthusiastically, still smiling like the huge dope he was. “But Kee, I’m, I’m you brother!” Fili tried to think of some better response but could honestly not think of one.

Fili let out a little strangled gasp as his younger brother suddenly leaned in, nuzzling his neck and hugging him tightly. “Oh please big brother please.  I don’t want anyone but you.  You’re the only alpha I trust. Please Fee.”

Fili groaned loudly, cursing Kili’s unnatural ability to invoke Fili’s over protectiveness for his younger sibling. Fili wrapped his arms tightly around him, unable to deny his brother anything. “Kee, I…” Fili tried to tell him it was impossible for him to be his mate, but at the sudden proximity Fili could smell Kili, his thick brown mane full of Kili’s rich smell. Fili hadn’t been able to smell it before under the smell of ponies and travelling for weeks with little bathing but Fili could tell his younger sibling’s scent had changed. It was slightly sweeter and so insanely inviting.

Kili hugged his brother tightly, not wanting any other alpha. The thought of some large burly alpha breeding him terrified the young dwarf, knowing that although his arousal was much higher than normal, that the breeding would be painful and unloving.  But when he imagined Fili doing untold things to him his heart fluttered and his hole twitched, his small clothes becoming even more slick and sticking to his backside, making him blush even more.

Kili shivered as he felt and heard Fili sniffing his thick black hair, his head naturally falling to the side, most of his hair falling onto his shoulder, exposing a sliver of his neck, accidentally letting a louder than intended gasp as Fili immediately seized on the opportunity.

Not wasting a moment Fili nuzzled into his brother’s beautiful slim neck, not missing a chance to nuzzle the soft sensitive skin there. The longer Fili was exposed to it, the stronger Kili’s sickly sweet scent became, pushing him further and further from rational thought. He gave Kili one last opportunity to change his mind, seriously hoping he wouldn’t, nuzzling and kissing his neck.

“Oooh Kee, are you sure this is what you want? We…we can’t undo this once we bond.” He rubbed his strong hands up and down his younger brother’s sides, breathing heavily against his neck, breathes coming out in ragged gasps as his brother’s sweet scent muddled his mind.

Kili shivered and whimpered as Fili nuzzled his neck, pushing harder into his chest as he embraced him, wanting to be impossibly close to his brother, unable to describe how badly he wanted his brother, completely trusting him and anything he did with him. “Oh yes Fee, please, I need your help, I need you to take care of me, I want you to be my alpha, no one else, please Fee.”

Fili groaned, completely overwhelmed with the desire to mate his newfound omega brother. “Oh baby brother, I’m gonna take such good care of you. Oh _Mahal,_ I’m gonna make you feel so so good little Kee.” He groaned as he nuzzled into that soft warm crook in Kili’s neck, unable to stop licking and nibbling on it, loving the soft submissive noises it drew from his brother. He could have spent all day in his brother’s neck, lost in the warmth and the sweet scent of Kili’s flesh, until he realized his brother was gently rutting against him, clearly trying to be subtle about it.

Fili dropped one of his hands down to Kili’s crotch, feeling the firm and slightly damp bulge there, stroking him teasingly through his many layers.  “Mmm Is this what you need my Kili? Your heat got you all worked up?” He smirked as he pulled back, wanting to see the look on Kili’s face, his breath catching in his throat and spike of arousal shooting straight down to his groin as he looked over the absolutely ravished and needy look on his brother’s face.

Kili gasped, whining loudly as his brother teased his trapped arousal, rutting desperately into his hand, desperate for friction. “Oh yes big brother, please, please! I need you so badly. I need you…” He blushed as he grabbed his brother’s other hand, placing it on the hem of his pants, Fili needing no instruction, immediately sliding in hand down the back of those tight pants. Kili keening as he felt his brother’s hand sliding inside his pants, blushing softly but not even thinking of telling Fili to stop as his fingers searched for his most intimate of spots. A spot drooling with need and soaking his small clothes.

“Oh god Kili. You’re so wet. How long have you been like this? You’re absolutely soaked with need.” His fingers slid right down his cleft, searching for the source, rubbing his fingers over the soaked and slightly swollen little hole. “Oh _Mahal_ is this what you need baby brother?” He groaned into his brother’s neck, giving it a firm bite as he rubbed and teased him with his fingertips, rewarded with more of that sweet slick drooling from his needy hole.

Kili whined and clung tightly to his brother, unable to deside which direction to hump into, wanting Fili wrapped around his cock and inside him at the same time. Just mindlessly rutting back and forth, letting his brother completely control his movements. Letting out a pained whine as Fili suddenly let him go, his body aching for more of his wonderful touches. “Oh Kee, strip. Strip for me, I want to take care of all of you.” Kili just nodded, completely obeying as he immediately tore at his clothes. Quiver and bow hitting the dirt first before his coat and leather armor starting to peel off, small clothes quickly following.

Fili wanted to watch his brother strip, watch and smell as more of him was exposed, realizing that it would delay his bonding with his brother, striping himself as well. He licked his fingers, relishing the sweet taste of his brother’s slick, his cock painfully hard as he sucked his fingertips of every drop.

He struggled with his small clothes getting caught in his boots, finally managing to get them off as he looked up to see a naked Kili kneeling neck to him, nuzzling his thigh like a good omega, eagerly waiting for his alpha. Fili’s heart melted as he kneeled down next to his brother, pulling him in for a sweet kiss, unable to keep his hands from roaming every inch of his brother’s beautiful body. His younger brother feeling like he was on fire.

Pulling away for just a moment, he smiled as Kili pouted, nuzzling into his shoulder as Fili built a little nest out of their big jackets and clothes, rolling Kili onto his back, pausing again to look over his beautiful brother, all of which was now his. Kili whined and squirmed in the little nest, pawing at Fili’s face. “Please Fee, don’t tease, I need you so badly.” He spread his legs to make his point, slick already dripping onto the clothes below his rump.

“I know baby brother, I know my little Kee. I just wanna lick up all that slick, it smells so good. You want that?” Kili groaned, his mind in a mental schism, he knew Fili’s tongue would feel so amazing, and the thought of Fili’s face and beard covered in his scent sent his heart racing. But at the same time he wanted Fili inside him so badly, shivering as the thought coursed through him, causing his cock to throb and bob slightly against his belly. Thick and pulsing, swollen with blood. Fili couldn’t resist wrapping his fingers around his hot length, Kili’s hips lifting up off their nest of clothing.

Kili pulled his big brother down, whispering huskily. “Oh please Fee, fill me up, please breed me. You little omega needs it so badly!” He whined as he rutted up against Fili’s hand, the older brother groaning loudly.

Fili’s eyes snapped up to meet Kili’s, pupils blown wide with lust and longing for his younger brother. His strong hands gripping his hips urging him to roll over, Kili immediately rolling onto his stomach, ass lifted, presented for his alpha, his wonderful brother, trusting him completely. Fili groaned as he lay against his little brother’s back, hugging him tightly as he rutted against him, cock sliding along his slick cleft. “Mmmm gonna make you feel so good Kee, ooooh help me in, help me inside your tight little cunt.” Kili whined and nodded eagerly, reaching below himself, gasping as he felt and wrapped his fingers around Fili’s large cock, guiding him inside, letting out a little squeal as he felt his blunt tip press against his tight but drooling hole.

“Oh Fee, oooohh Fee, please please, but oooooh.” Fili groaned into his brother’s neck, summoning every ounce of strength he had to push impossibly slow into his virgin brother, the thought alone almost making him lose his resolve.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay, I’m right here.” He kissed his neck before tilting Kili’s head so he could kiss his lips as he gently pushed deeper and deeper inside, groaning as loudly as Kili whined into the kiss. 

Kili shivered and shuddered in pleasure, feeling so insanely privileged to be so well taken care of and loved; his big brother filling him from behind, kissing and holding him close in a nest of their clothes. Every bit of Fili’s alpha scent permeating his senses, causing another flood of slick and pre to drool from him, sending another ripple of pleasure through his lithe and sturdy body.

Once completely inside, Fili didn’t want to move, he just wanted to hold his brother like this forever, never letting Kili out of his sight or his arms. But as soon as Kili began to rock, the friction on his cock became too much to resist and he quickly began humping into his brother’s impossibly tight hole, so very grateful for his copious amount of slick. Hugging his brother tightly to his chest, rutting fast and shallow, rewarded with a never ending slew of whines, moans and babbling from his brother. Groaning as his brother managed to grip him tight, pulling him in deeper with every thrust, his cock base already beginning to swell, humping as he bottomed out in his younger brother’s tight heat over and over, not realizing his nails were digging into his brother’s chest as he came with a roar, bottoming out as his knot held him tight inside his brother unable to move. His teeth clamping down on his brother’s neck, not realizing he punctured his young brother’s bonding gland, only feeling the wonderful release of pleasure that coursed through him.

Kili squealed as Fili’s thrusts became harder and faster and deeper inside of him, suddenly feeling Fili grow inside of him, almost panicking as he bit hard on his neck. The sensation suddenly releasing something into him that as soon as his brother was cumming deep inside of him, his own orgasm spilling through him, never having a cum suddenly rip through him with such intensity. Crying out, nearly fainting as the most wonderful orgasm finished making his body shiver with helpless need, collapsing into the nest of clothes below him, feeling complete as Fili lay down on his back, purring softly, feeling satiated for now, the strange feeling in his stomach gone.

Fili groaned as he breathed heavily against his brother’s neck, eyes closed as he absentmindedly licked the large bruise he had raised on Kili’s neck, trying to move, stopping as soon as Kili let out a pained whine. The blond brother setting back down with his new mate, gently rolling them onto their sides, both arms wrapped protectively around his younger brother, kissing and nursing the large bruise on his neck.

“Mmmm I love you Kee. You know that we are mates now.” Fili pulled an edge of one of their jackets over both of them, keeping his omega from getting cold.

Kili smiled big as he turned to give his alpha a little lick. “Mmm I know Fee. I’m quite as empty headed as uncle takes me to be.” ,He stuck out his tongue as and snuggled back into his brother’s strong arms, squeezing his ass, loving the groan he pulled from his older brother. “I love you too Fee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :D Any comments, quesitons, suggestions are more than welcome!


End file.
